


Ogień

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: I'm a terrible person, bazowane na rozmowie Razjel-Asmodeusz, czuję się jak ostatni Brutus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: – Dlaczego do tej pory nie odsunąłeś Lucyfera od władzy? Bez ciebie zginąłby w tydzień.Asmodeusz uśmiechnął się lekko.– W trzy dni – powiedział.Archanioł nie zrozumiał. Popatrzył na demona pytająco.– Ja bym dał mu trzy dni – wyjaśnił Zgniły Chłopiec. – Potem poleciałby na pysk. Jest romantykiem, porywczym nadwrażliwcem i niezłym żołnierzem, ale masz rację, polityk z niego żaden. A ty, czemu służysz interesom Gabriela?Razjel potarł palcem podbródek.– Służę interesom Królestwa. Jestem lojalny wobec Gabriela, bo darzę go szacunkiem, przyjaźnią i pewnym podziwem. Uznaję jego wyższość, Asmodeuszu. Nie ma nikogo, kto lepiej podołałby obowiązkom regenta. Sam to przyznałeś.– Wciąż przyznaję. A gdyby stracił umiejętności, gdyby zaczął popełniać fatalne błędy i działać na szkodę Królestwa? Co wtedy? Starałbyś się go usunąć?Pan Tajemnic głęboko zamyślony wpatrywał się w płótno Asmodeusza.– Nie wiem – rzekł wreszcie. – Zadajesz ciężkie pytania. Prawdopodobnie tak, choć mam nadzieję, ze nigdy nie dojdzie do takiej sytuacji.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na reaktywację Satora, przy piosence "Fuck The World"- Hollywood Undead

****

Potrafił docenić piękno, a ona była piękna. Może nie w jego typie, może byli po różnych stronach barykady, ale zdecydowanie była onieśmielająco piękna, i wiedziała to, _bestia jedna._ Siedziała w fotelu przy oknie popijając wino, z nogą założoną na nogę, w bordowej sukni obsypanej drogimi kamieniami, które wpięte miała również, jako ozdoby w ciemnych lokach. Uśmiechnęła się do niego z zaciekawieniem.

Dla niego, mężczyzny stojącego w drzwiach, wyglądała jak postać ze zbyt realistycznego obrazu.

-Lilith- rzucił na przywitanie, demonica wyszczerzyła zęby.

-Jak miło porozmawiać w cywilizowanych warunkach.- słodziła- Chciałeś ze mną o czymś porozmawiać?

-Tak, mam dla ciebie propozycję…

-Myślałam, że raczej wolisz kolaborować z moim synem. Z tego, co wiem, jest teraz z naszym _jaśnie panującym władcom._

-Rozmowa z tobą przyniesie mi więcej, niż lata rozmów z naszym… niestabilnym emocjonalnie żyrandolem, oraz twoim synem, który opłakuje swoją ostatnią miłość, na jego ramieniu.

-Nie sądzę, żebym mogła pomóc w sprawach, w, których to właśnie z nimi się radzisz.

-Nie takie sprawy przyszedłem omawiać.

-Rozumiem…

…

W pierwszym niebie toczyła się nierówna bitwa. Żołnierze Królestwa spokojnie odpierali kolejne, coraz bardziej zdesperowane, ataki marnych oddziałów jakiegoś głębiańskiego arystokraty.

-Jak oni, właściwie dostali się tak daleko?

-Żebym ja to wiedział Michasiu

Nagle pod kopyta Obłoka potoczyła się odrąbana anielska głowa.

-Zaraz dostaniesz w łeb- wycedził-, jeśli nie wypieprzysz ich z **mojego Królestwa**.

…

-Jak?- spytał Daimon, patrząc ze zdziwieniem, na płonące dachy trzeciego nieba.

-Też chciałbym wiedzieć. Razjel rozmawia z wywiadem, Rafał pomaga w ewakuacji ludności cywilnej, wszyscy miotają się w panice. Potrzebujemy czegoś mocnego.

-Nie jestem pewien, czy wyciąganie, właśnie tego asa, z mojego rękawa, bardziej pomoże, czy zaszkodzi.

-Przecież nie zaszkodzi spróbować.

-Michał, oczy szczeniaczka na mnie nie działają…

…

-Sam, potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

-Królestwo zżera wojna, kimże jestem, żeby odmówić pomocy mojemu ulubionemu aniołkowi…

…

-Samael jest przeciw nam!

-Co? Nie!

-Muszę jeszcze powiedzieć Gabrielowi.

-Razjel, czy to Sam blokował pomoc z Głębi?

-Na to wygląda.

-Kurwa!

 …

Przemarsz demonów przez czwarte niebo wyglądał okropnie, Nawet mimo tego, że lustra nie ukazywały całości okrucieństwa, z jakim żołnierze traktowali nielicznych, pozostałych tam, pechowych cywili.

-To się nie dzieje naprawdę- jęknął Rafał, wtulony w miękki koc, którym okryła go jedna z służących Gabriela, kiedy Archanioł skulił się na kanapie.

…

Razjel pchnął ciemne drewno, prowadzących na dach drzwi. Wychodząc rozejrzał się, otaczały go donice z wonnymi kwiatami, w niewielkich fontannach szumiała woda. Gabriel stał z założonymi na piersi rękami, oparty o ścianę, kilka metrów od niego. Twarz, odwróconą ku płonącym budynkom, zasłaniały mu włosy, światło padało na niego pod dziwnym kątem, zmuszając do zmrużenia oczu. Razjel wziął głęboki oddech, mentalnie przygotowując się, do przekazania mu złych wieści. Jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Gabriel odezwał się gorzkim, zrezygnowanym głosem.

-To nie była łatwa decyzja..- stwierdził, jakby odpowiadał na zadane pytanie, choć Razjel nic nie powiedział, a nikogo innego nie zauważył w około.

-Jaka de- przerwała, poczuwszy nacisk i zimno metalu na szyi. W jego ramię wbiły się ostre paznokcie, a osoba stojąca za nim przemówiła słodko,

-Wiem, ale znasz konsekwencje. Możesz iść tylko na przód.

Wybuch. Nad bramą do piątego nieba wzniósł się dym. Gabriel odwrócił się, stając twarzą do nich, na jego ustach gościł triumfalny uśmiech, oczy błyszczały ognikami okrucieństwa. Zbliżył się do Razjela, ten próbował wyszarpać się z uchwytu. Zimna dłoń na policzku Razjela parzyła.

-Dobranoc przyjacielu- szepnął Gabriel. Razjela ogarnęła ciemność.

…

-Jesteśmy ostatni- krzyknął Michael- Zostaliśmy sami Frey! Mroczni się nie odzywają, Razjel jest w jakiejś dziwnej śpiączce, Rafał płacze w swoim pałacu, a Gabriel zniknął! To koniec!

…

Lilith śmiała mu się w twarz, a on związany u jej stóp nie mógł zrobić nic. Dodatkowo sparaliżował powidok stojącego u jej boku przyjaciela, który celował w niego ostrzem miecza. Samael opierał się posępnie o ścianę. Lucyfer spojrzał na leżącego na podłodze, nieprzytomnego Asmodeusza, jakiś dżin wiązał mu ręce i nogi, na wypadek, gdyby się obudził.

-Nie sądzę, żeby to było potrzebne- Powiedział Gabriel lodowato, zwracając się do Lilith.

-Nie doceniasz mojego syna…-odparła

-Doceniam. Dlatego sądzę, że trzeba się go pozbyć!

Lucyfera ogarnęła panika.

…

Daimon stał obok twarzy ubranego z pyszną, złotą szatę, trupa, znanego wcześniej pod imieniem Pistis Sophija.

-Przejęli szóste niebo- szepnął do trzymanego w ręce kryształu.

Ogień płonął

…

 

Gmach Pałacu Tronu runął, jedynym, który ocalał, był stojący po środku anioł. W jego oczach płonął ogień- odbicie Królestwa. Na jego ustach gościł uśmiech. W rękach obracał niewielki sztylet, proste srebrzyste ostrze i misternie zdobiona, czarna rączka. Po chwili zmyślenia zacisnął na niej dłoń i z impetem wbił sobie między żebra, z lewej strony.

Potem, nie było już nic…


End file.
